heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Petrelli
Nathan Petrelli was a super human with the power of Flight. About Nathan was a very serious character. He largely focuses on his political campaign. He was married to Heidi Petrelli and had two sons with her, Simon and Monty. It was later revealed that he had a daughter, Claire Bennet, with Meredith Gordon. Nathan's ability allows him to fly, though he hasn't told anyone about this and refuses he can fly when his brother, Peter witnesses him in action. Nathan in the episode "An Invisible Thread" was murdered by Sylar. Matt later replaced Sylar's memories with Nathan's memories so he could tell the president it was all a mistake. History Season One He is just a politician running for Congress when his brother, Peter Petrelli attempts to fly and he has to reveal that he was the one who can fly. He catches Peter and his grip slips, but Peter unknowingly mimics his ability and flews down on his own. When he tries to lie to Peter about the event, Peter threatened to jump again and is forced to tell the truth. After going to Vegas, he has a sexual encounter with Niki Sanders and is abducted by Noah Bennet and The Haitian but escapes with flight. He meets Hiro Nakamura and talk about having special powers and offers him a ride. He sees Issac Mendez's artwork that seems to come true and destroys one important one to prevent Peter from getting himself killed. After helping Peter get out of Odessa, Peter falls into a coma saying he's the bomb that's going to destroy New York City. His career is threatened when he gets a call from Meredith Gordon that their daughter is still alive and pays her 100,000 to keep her mouth shut. He meets with Daniel Linderman and discuss the future of his career and for the world. He finally meets his biological daughter Claire Bennet after discovering Peter's death when he fought against Sylar. Peter regenerated and then discovered his mother's involvement in all of this. Then he decides to work with Linderman and let New York City get destroyed, believing the future is written in stone. Soon after, he wins the election by a landslide and his wife is healed from her paralysis in her legs. Realizing his mistakes, he flies to Kirby Plaza and flies Peter to the sky minutes before he exploded and saved millions of innocent people in the process. Season Two Four months after the events at Kirby Plaza, Nathan fell into depression over losing Peter and drove his family away. He refuses to listen to his mother after all he's been through and learns about her past when Adam Monroe returns for revenge. He finds out along with Matt Parkman that their parents were a part of a group called The Company's Founders that founded The Company. Nathan learns from Bob Bishop that Adam is killing all of them for revenge for being imprisoned for 30 years of his life and that Peter is still alive last seen in Ireland. Four months ago, he was severely scarred due to Peter's radiation and could never be the same again. He tried to tell his wife the truth about himself but Angela convinced her that he was delusional. Unknown to him, Peter and Adam showed to cure him and he was fully recovered the next day, still unaware that Peter is alive. He tries to stop Adam with the help of Matt and Hiro, from releasing a virus that could wipe out the entire human race. He helps Peter realize that he is on the wrong side and destroy the virus for good. He decides to give a speech that exposes them to the world but is shot twice in the chest by an unknown assassin before he could expose them as people with abilities. Season Three After getting shot, it was revealed that Future Peter was the one who shot him to stop him from telling the world about people with abilities. He miraculously recovered and believe he is seeing Linderman's ghost but in reality it is Maury Parkman's using his ability. Later he meets Tracy Strauss and begins a romantic relationship with her after saving her from killing herself. He helps Tracy understand her ability better by taking her to see his mother, Angela Petrelli but discovers an unbearable truth about his ability. Then he decides to see Mohinder Suresh saying he's harmless but both of them are attacked because he is different now with his newfound ability. Noah Bennet saves them and he reunites with his ex Meredith Gordon. Soon after, he discovers from Peter that their father is still alive and that he took away Peter's powers. He goes confront him at Pinehearst and is offered to join him but he refuses. He goes to Haiti with Peter to find The Haitian but the eclipse takes away his powers. After seeing The Haitian and his brother battle it out, he decides to join his father and goes over to Pinehearst. He takes over and his father manages to obtain the catalyst to perfect the formula to give people abilities. He fights against Peter and when the building is about to explode, Peter injects himself with the formula and flies them out. They have an argument and in the end, he flies away. Three Weeks later, he exposes people with abilities to the President of the United States and wants to round them up where they can't hurt anyone. Two months passed and his plan goes into effect, first capturing Tracy Strauss, then Mohinder Suresh, Hiro Nakamura, Matt Parkman and Claire Bennet, and finally his own brother Peter. He attempted to capture Sylar too but he evaded with ease. He let Claire go but she infiltrated the plane and after the struggle, it went down. He came to the crash site and confronts Danko over on ordering a missile attack on the plane crash. When he threatens Claire with a gun to the back of her head, he calls him out of line and Noah takes Claire home. He captures Tracy again but the rest was able to escape and then his operation is threatened when Homeland Security Agent Abby Collins tries to get it shut down for taking away people's rights. Danko fixes the problem by letting Tracy out and demonstrating her power by killing a man. Nathan confronts Danko but he shows no remorse over the kill. Danko makes it look like Matt was a terriost by strapping a bomb to his chest and Nathan saves him. Then Danko finally discovers Nathan's secret after shoving him out a window and takes full control of the operation after he escapes. He saves Claire and flies to Mexico to hide for now, vowing to fix the problem he created. He goes to Coyote Sands to learn about Angela's past and sees Sylar disguised as himself on the TV wanting a meeting with the President. Nathan confronts Sylar at his office and then Danko tasers him down before Sylar could kill him. Peter finds him and both of them teamed up to fight Sylar together. Nathan reveals his ability to Homeland Security to convince them that they're the only ones who can end this. Sylar attacks them with electricity and flies off with Nathan. Then Sylar slits Nathan's throat and kills him. Soon after, Matt transplants Nathan's memories into Sylar, making him believe that he is Nathan himself. Personality Nathan seems a bit cold a sometimes. He has been described as a shark, doing what ever he has to inorder to accomplish his goals. Nathan is very focus in achieving his goals and is willing to do anything he can. At times he has shown that he is willing to stray from the path of good if he has to. Unlike his little brother, Peter, he likes worry about himself first in almost every situation. Unlike his little brother, he more of a realist, not wanting to waste time thinking of his little brothers stories. Peter Although Nathan puts himself first and mostly worries about getting ahead in his career, he cares deeply for his little brother, Peter. He has shown to care for Peter more than anyonw else. When Superhumans were being hunted and captured, he gave Peter a free pass, not wanting his little brother to be in danger. Nathan has many times shown a protective side when it comes to his little brother doing whatever's in his powere to protect him from any harm. Nathan never fails to prove to Peter that he loves him, for exmple, in Kirby Plaza when Peter was about to explode, Nathan flew to his rescue like the superhero Peter always saw him as. Nathan always manages to tell Peter how much he loves him and demonstrates his affection towards him. Evolved Human Abilities Nathan possessed the ability to fly at supersonic speeds being able to carry people long distances with ease such as his little brother Peter, Matt, Claire, and Tracy. However it is discovered that Nathan flight was synthetic given to him by Dr. Zimmerman when he was young. It was also explained that since his family were all born with superhuman abilities, his DNA had the capability to control it if it were given to him synthetically, unlike the Sanders sisters. Nathan proved this by being able to control his ability to fly at will whenever he wanted to and showed no sideeffects. Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Nathan